Recently, with advances in information communication and semiconductor technologies, portable electronic devices have become widespread and are used in nearly every field. In particular, portable electronic devices are outgrowing their traditional fields to reach a mobile convergence phase. In that regard, a portable electronic device is equipped with an interactive screen making it easy to control various functions such as messaging, photographing, and multimedia playback, as well as the convention telephony function.
As the size of the screen increases, the portable electronic device allows the user to arrange more and more objects such as application icons on the screen so as to execute various functions quickly. However, when the user holds the portable electronic device with one hand, it is not easy to select an object displayed on the screen with the thumb of the same hand. For example, if the user attempts to select an object positioned out of the reach of the right thumb on the screen while holding the portable electronic device with the right hand, there is a risk of dropping the portable electronic device, especially when the user has small hands.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for rearranging the objects or changing the positions of the objects to facilitate selecting or executing an object on the screen with a simple action while holding the portable electronic device with one hand.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.